Arcoiris Azul
by Titru
Summary: Mafiosos. Unos están involucrados en la mafia por que quieren, otros, simplemente lo están por que fueron obligados. ¿Cuál es tu caso? ... Advertencias: ¡No se lo que escribí! Pero.. me gusta xD


¡Hoooooooolaaaaaaaas! ¡Estoy de regreso por aquí! Aunque se que me mataran por aún no actualizar mi otro fic Cololal que tengo por ahí :C Pero es que... no se, perdí la inspiración xD Eso sí, si concluiré con ese fic :C y con este también, se los prometo! Y si no cumplo mi promesa, vayan preparando la hoguera.

Sobre este -intento de- fic, pues... ¡No se que mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando escribí esto! Y ni recuerdo cuando lo escribí, solo se que fue en algún momento del año pasado D:! Y hoy revisando mi carpeta de fics que estaba llena de polvo, arañas y telarañas lo vi, le heché una ojeada, lo acomodé, lo corregí, y aquí se los traigo, a ver si merece una oportunidad xD

Bueh, ya basta de aburrirlas/os, adelante, comienza a leer, lo me hagas caso.

**Advertencia: **¡Ninguna! Anda, lee si quieres xD

**Post Data: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no Lal y colonnello estarían casados y... Espera, no, esa excusa ya no se puede usar c:

* * *

Era un día realmente caluroso, sin ninguna nube salvadora a la vista, el cielo estaba completamente Azul, con el sol ardiendo sin compasión desde el Este. Aun así, las personas de aquella ciudad seguían con sus rutinas matinales, regando las plantas, barriendo las molestas hojas en las aceras y demás. Entre todo eso, había un chico caminando en la acera, pelimarrón, con ojos del mismo color, de aparentes 14 o 15 años. Vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme de alguna escuela, conformado por un pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca con corbata negra y una chaqueta azul marina.

Después de caminar un rato, se alejó del ajetreo y entro a una de las calles más silenciosas de la ciudad, pero no por eso sería la más tranquila, de hecho, era una de las calles más peligrosas. Se detuvo justo enfrente de una casa, algo desgastada y con apariencia de estar descuidada por mucho tiempo. El adolescente se acercó a la puerta de esta y toco, esperando alguna respuesta. ''Ya voy!'' fue la única respuesta que recibió durante unos 10 minutos aproximadamente. El chico desvió su vista hasta su reloj de mano y soltó un suspiro. –Apúrate! No podemos llegar tarde hoy también!.- Gritó, intentando hacer algo para apurar a su amigo que estaba dentro de aquella casa, sin embargo, pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que la puerta de la vieja casa se abriera, revelando dentro de ella lo que parecía ser un adolescente, Rubio, con ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa, además de vestir el mismo uniforme que el pelimarrón.

-Ya era hora Colonello! Si llegamos tarde hoy la directora seguro nos cuelga!.- Le reclamó el chico, algo desesperado y obsesionado por llegar temprano.

- No es para tanto, Ángel, además, aún tenemos suficiente tiempo para llegar.- Respondió el rubio, caminando hasta la acera y esperando a Ángel, para iniciar su marcha hasta la secundaria.

-Si es que no nos asaltan o no nos topamos con la mismísima mafia…- Dijo el ojimarrón, preocupado. -Después de todo esta es una de las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad.-

-tsk, esos son puros inventos de los noticieros, kora! Te lo digo yo, que vivo aquí desde siempre- Le dijo confiado el rubio.

-Si tú lo dices…- Susurro por lo bajo, antes de seguir con su caminata hasta la secundaría.

Duraron rato caminando y conversando animadamente, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo, el sonido de unos disparos detuvo a los dos chicos en seco y ambos se miraron con terror. Sabían lo que el sonido de disparos significaba. Mirando hacia todos los lados, corrieron hacia un callejón cercano, para esconderse, o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Los chicos se quedaron un rato en el callejón, hasta que al fin decidieron salir, creyendo que ya todo había acabado. Grave error. Muy grave error. Tan solo con asomarse afuera del callejón, se toparon cara a cara con una escopeta recortada.

-La mafia!- Reconoció rápidamente Ángel, al ver las vestiduras negras que traía aquel hombre con su escopeta.

-Oh, vaya vaya, Así que nos reconocieron- Con solo escuchar la palabra en plural, ambos adolescentes se alteraron de sobremanera y voltearon a todos lados y en todas direcciones.

-Por aquí, idiotas- Menciono uno de los mafiosos, con una ametralladora, en la azotea de la casa de al lado.

-Digan sus últimas palabras, chicos. Han cometido el terrible error de entrar en nuestro territorio… por supuesto, terrible error para ustedes, para nosotros, significa algo de diversión.- Dijo el quien parecía ser el jefe del pequeño grupo que estaba en el callejón, pues le daba señas a los demás.

De un momento a otro varios sonidos ensordecedores de disparos envolvían las calles de ese sector de la ciudad, siendo acompañado por gritos tanto de hombres como de mujeres y niños. Colonello y Ángel no evitaron sobresaltarse ante eso. Uno de los mafiosos, más específicamente el quien poseía la escopeta recortada, golpeo de lleno a Ángel, desmayándose al instante.

-Ángel!... Malditos!.- Gritó Colonello, algo que se lamentó de haber hecho, pues sintió una mano apretando fuertemente su cuello, seguido de un golpe duro en su espalda.

-Que dijiste, estúpido niñato?.- Habló el jefe, con una voz increíblemente amenazadora. –Mira que invadir e insultar a nuestra familia.- Apretó con más fuerza la mano donde tenía el cuello del rubio, haciendo que este mostrara una mueca de dolor y tosiera. Lo último que recuerda Colonello fue ver de cerca el mango del arma de uno de los ayudantes del jefe y un dolor agudo en su cuello y cabeza..

* * *

Muévete!.- Un hombre alto gritó, pateando fuertemente a un niño de unos 12 años, quien lloraba sin consolación. –Que patético…. Les traje a un nuevo amigo.- Aquel hombre se dirigió a los demás chicos y chicas que estaban en esa aterradora habitación. En medio de todo, un rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos azules, con una expresión facial fría, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo. Se había sumido tan profundamente en sus recuerdos que no prestaba atención de lo que sucedía a su al rededor; Desde que fue secuestrado aquel día junto con Ángel, ese era el pan de cada día, por eso no se impresionaba de nada de lo que sucediera en ese frío almacén.

-Tsk, que trabajo más aburrido, vigilar a un montón de mugrosos niñatos estúpidos.- Se quejó el hombre, antes de cerrar la puerta del almacén, con llave y candado.

Se encontraba en un sucio almacén, junto con otros chicos y chicas de todas las edades, que no sobrepasaban los 16 años, que también fueron secuestrados. Suspiró y observo detenidamente el lugar como todos los días hacía; Era, como anteriormente se había dicho, un almacén sucio hasta más no poder, lleno de polvo, ratas, todo tipo de insectos, pero sobretodo, lleno de desesperanza, desesperación y tristeza. El lugar en sí, siempre era obscuro, incluso si era de día.

Todos estaban en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el llanto de tristeza de aquel niño, evidenciando que acababa de ser secuestrado. Colonello dio un suspiro, mientras que dos chicos se acercaban al niño para consolarlo, o al menos, intentar consolarlo. Una chica no pudo contenerse y también comenzó a llorar, siguiendo con una cadena entre sus aparentes 2 hermanitas pequeñas.

-Cálmense, por favor- Habló suavemente una adolescente, de unos 16 años. –No pierdan las esperanzas, sé que saldremos de aquí pronto.- Una luz de esperanza se vio en los ojos de aquel niño. Colonello solo frunció el ceño. Mentiras. Mentiras y más mentiras. Estuvo allí suficiente tiempo como para saber que eso nunca sucedería, y que al final todos terminarían como Ángel… su ahora difunto mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, recordando el día en que lo asesinaron. En que lo asesinaron cruelmente _enfrente de sus propios ojos. _

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Sonó un par de llaves, seguido de sonidos de cerradura. La ventana de la puerta se abrió, en donde se veía al mismo hombre ,que había entrado anteriormente, lanzar un pedazo de pan ,adentro de la jaula-almacén, que aterrizó en el frío suelo. La ventana pronto se cerró. Todos observaban aquel pedazo de pan, pero ninguno se acercaba a él, hasta que un chico, ya desesperado se acercó corriendo, desencadenando la reacción de los demás chicos y chicas que deseaban el pan. El rubio no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía hambre, sí, pero no tenía ganas de comer nada. Observo todo el tiempo a la pelea que se formaba justo enfrente de él, ya aburrido de que eso pasara cada día. Ya nada parecía que lo fuera a sorprender allí, ya había vivido prácticamente todo lo que ocurría allí todos los días… después de todo, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde su secuestro.

¿Su familia le extrañaría?

Lo dudaba. Venía de una familia rica, casi millonaria.. Y allí estaba, esperando ser liberado, esperando que le paguen la fianza a esos mafiosos. Odiaba la mafia. Odiaba el rumbo que había tomado a lo largo de los años. ¿Por qué no siguieron las bases de su nacimiento? ¿Por qué no eran más unos policías vecinales? ¿Por qué tomaron este rumbo después de acabar con los criminales? ¿Se habían aburrido de la vida tranquila? Suspiró pesadamente, llevando su mano hasta su cabellera rubia, rascando la parte superior de su cabeza, pensando ahora en qué podía hacer para pasar el rato. Ya no tenía esperanzas de salir de ese lugar, así que solo le quedaba hallar un buen pasatiempo hasta el día de su muerte. Hasta ahora, lo único que había tomado como pasatiempo, era revisar cada detalle de sus recuerdos, sobretodo, el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día en que su libertad fue arrebatada.

-Sé que vendrán a rescatarnos... lo sé...- Susurró la misma chica de antes, bajando su vista al suelo, obligándose ella misma a creer en sus mentiras, mentiras que tristemente tenía que creer para no alterar a los más pequeños dela habitación.

O tal vez no era del todo mentira.

**…**

* * *

Listo, ahora vienen los tomates xD


End file.
